battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield: Spec Ops III
Battlefield: Spec Ops III (abbreviated as BF SO3 and referred to as Spec Ops III) is a first-person shooter video game developed by EA Digital Illusions CE and published by Electronic Arts. The game is the third installment of the ''Spec Ops'' series. Background Prior to the release of the game's name, it was announced that the game would feature more campaign missions than ever before and would give an extensive background to Victor Cutter's ancestry. Single-player Missions # Soviet Barbarossa # Battle of Moscow Gameplay overview Characters Plot Battlefield: Spec Ops III focuses on the Cutter family learning about the military ancestry of Victor Cutter on the twenty-fifth anniversary of his death in the year of 2049. Jennifer Cutter had already married Stormy Davids, Cutter's former squadmate, and the two had a daughter, Jeana Davids, who is a Tech Sergeant in the United States Air Force. Jennifer and Victor's son, Winston Cutter, is a Staff Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps. However, throughout the story, sounds of the past are heard and images of the future appear for a short time. The story reveals Cutter's history through his ancestry and military experience. In the story, it is revealed that Victor was born on December 24, 1989, ten years after the day that the Soviets invaded Afghanistan. Opening scene The campaign in Battlefield: Spec Ops III starts with Jeana and Winston yelling at each other, with Jeana calling Winston a fascist and Winston calling Jeana a communist. Davids then intervenes saying that no one is a fascist or a communist, saying that it is the twenty-fifth anniversary of Cutter's death. Jennifer then recalls that Cutter wrote a book about his military ancestry and that the book might be in the attic. The player can now control Winston as he goes to the attic to find the book. After finding the book, he heads down to the living room and Cutter's former SOS squadmates and friends have arrived. Winston then takes a chip from the book and inserts it into the glass-screen TV. World War II Following a short prologue, Victor recounts the story of his maternal grandfather, Viktor Castrov, a soldier of the Red Army who fought during World War II. The player now assumes the control of Castrov, who is about to participate in the invasion of Poland on September 17, 1939. On their arrival, as they are killing civilians, Castrov tells about the brutality as Jews were thrown out of buildings and either being beaten to death or shot. Shortly, Castrov is ordered to advance with other soldiers and wipe out Polish resistance. After destroying the resistance, Castrov is then ordered to kill a Pułkownik (Colonel). The war then flashes forward to December 1941, as the Nazis are carrying out Operation Barbarossa, the invasion of the Soviet Union, in Moscow, where Castrov is ordered to carry out a counter-attack against the Axis. Cold War War on Terror Truth of São Paulo Tier missions Multiplayer Classes * Assault - Primary role is to engage in combat with enemies at medium range. * Medic - Primary role is to revive and heal teammates * Engineer - Primary role is to repair or destroy vehicles * Support - Primary role is to provide suppressive fire against enemies and resupply teammates * Sniper - Primary role is to engage targets at long distances. Weapons Vehicles Game modes Conquest Conquest Assault Conquest Domination Rush Squad Rush Team Rush Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Close Quarters Gun Master Scavenger Capture the Flag Tank Superiority Zombies Ranks and unlocks Assignments Factions New features Open beta Glitches and bugs Campaign Co-op Multiplayer Editions Developer's Tools Limited Edition Premium Edition Downloadable content Exclusive pre-orders Expansion packs Marketing Criticism Soundtrack Novel Reception Critical reception Sales and revenue Other responses Accolades Trivia External links * [http://www.battlefield.com/ Official Battlefield website] Category:Games Category:Games related to the Communist—Democratic Wars